


Play Pretend

by hadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, so. much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot





	Play Pretend

Happiness. Relief. Hope. Those were the three emotions running through your head as you took in the scene around you. There was destruction all around you, but the damage to the place you had once called home for seven years didn’t register through the utter delight you were feeling in that very moment. It was over. It was _finally_ over, and Voldemort was never to return. 

You cheered with those alongside you, arms thrown around complete strangers as you all reveled in your victory. You couldn’t register anything other than the deafening screams and relieved sobs of everyone on the grounds. It was this way for what felt like hours, and the celebration didn’t stop as everyone moved to what was left of the Great Hall. 

A crowd congregated towards the center of the room, and you could only suspect that they were surrounding Harry. You stood back, leaning against the wall as you watched with your arms folded across your chest and a smile across your face. 

You weren’t alone for long, however, before a voice you instantly recognized spoke up from beside you. “Fancy seeing you here.”

A twitch of a smile fell upon your face, and you turned to find a familiar redhead standing beside you. “Is that? Could it be? Why, if it isn’t my favorite Weasley, Fred!”

George held a hand up to his chest, pretending to be hurt by your comment. “Ouch Y/N, how you hurt me so.”

You laughed before launching yourself at the man in front of you, who easily caught you and pulled you into a tight hug. “Hi Georgie.”

“’Ello, Y/N/N,” he muttered, voice muffled from his face buried in your hair. 

You two separated after a moment, but George kept his hands wrapped around your forearms. “What’s it been? Two years?”

“Oh like you don’t remember. You couldn’t stop crying the day I left for the airport.”

His cheeks turned a similar shade to the color of his hair, but he let a small chuckle escape from his lips. “Did not.”

“Did too.”

“I did not cr-”

“Y/N!”

George wasn’t able to finish his sentence before his mother was pulling you from him and into one of her extremely warm hugs. 

“Molly!” you shouted, not caring about the few who turned their heads to stare.

“Oh my dear, how good it is to see you! Did you enjoy your time in America? When did you come back?”

“I’ve been home for a few months now, actually.”

Unlike earlier, the hurt expression that crossed George’s face was genuine, although you didn’t address it. You were sure you would get the chance to talk to him later.

You were being passed around the Weasley family, receiving hugs from everyone. Fred was the last one to pull you into his arms, and you couldn’t help yourself from teasing him about always having to wear matching outfits with his brother. You used to make jokes about them planning a weeks worth of outfits in advance, always having to make sure that they were wearing similar clothes, if not exactly the same thing. 

Moving over to stand beside George once more, he smiled and causally placed his arm around your shoulders. “Did you have any plans after this terrific battle we just went through, or are you free for the night?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have time to think past the impending doom. Did you have something in mind?”

He nodded, “Actually, now that you mention it…remember what we used to do whenever one of us had a rather bad day?”

“We’d have sleepovers, of course.”

“Exactly. And I don’t know about you, but I didn’t particularly want to spend my day doing…this,” he said, gesturing to all of the surrounding rubble, “I think a pillow fort is in order.”

You laughed, nodding your head in agreement. “I’m down, Weasley.”

* * *

George laid down the last blanket in the fort the two of you had built between his bed and Fred’s. He had kicked his brother out of the room for the night, much to his dismay. 

“I’m a part of this friendship, too!” he had yelled, throwing a pillow at his twin. 

All it took was one look from George, though, and his pout was replaced with a smirk before he, then willingly, left the room. You hadn’t been paying attention, making sure everything was secure so that the sheets wouldn’t come toppling down while you two laid in the fort. 

Everything was set. You had movies, food, and enough fluffy blankets and pillows for at least five people. Fairy lights lined the top of the fort, and you had a candle burning on the nightstand, giving off a delicious scent. You were laying back against some of the pillows, plopping a chip into your mouth when George crawled through the small opening you had left. 

“This is bloody amazing,” he told you, lying beside you and taking a piece of chocolate from a second bowl. 

You nodded in agreement, looking around for a moment before your eyes landed on his. You suddenly remembered what you had been waiting to ask him.

“Hey,” you started, turning onto your side so you could better face the redhead, “Earlier today, why did you get upset when I had said I had been home for a few months?”

George frowned, turning onto his own side. “I don’t know…we were just always so close growing up, I guess I just figured you would have told me when you came back…”

“I mean…we hardly even spoke while I was away, I kind of thought you had just…moved on?”

George shook his head, a sad smile adorning his lips as his eyes cast downwards. “I just didn’t want to bother you while you were away.”

“George Weasley, you know you could never bother me.”

This time, he nodded, although his smile was still sad. You were just about to ask him what else was on his mind, but he stopped you before you could. 

“Do you remember when we were younger, and we used to play pretend?”

You laughed, throwing your head back slightly as all of the memories resurfaced. “Oh, do I ever. King and queen?”

“When we used to play house, and we used to make Ginny act as our daughter.”

“That fake wedding we made our families attend in your backyard.”

“And Percy officiated the whole thing.”

You both laughed, and you rolled forward slightly until your head was buried into George’s chest. The giggles soon died down, and were replaced with a short silence before he spoke up once again.

“Can we play pretend now?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, lifting your head to stare the man in front of you. “Now? George, we’re 20 years old.”

He simply shrugged, a solemn expression on his face. “So? We could pretend that we haven’t been separated for these last two years…”

“George-”

“I’m not finished. We could pretend that we’ve been going on amazing adventures for these two years. We could pretend that we’re currently in that apartment we had always talked about sharing. We could pretend as if I had the time to-”

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared into your eyes.

“Time for what?” you whispered. If George hadn’t been so close, he doubted he would have been able to hear it.

He sighed, taking in a shaky breath. “Like I had the time to ask you on a proper date. And then maybe, like I had the time to ask you to be my girlfriend, like I had wanted to do since fifth year.”

He took a small pause to prop himself onto his elbow. “And like I had the time to do this.”

And with that, he swooped in to attach his lips to yours. His kiss wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t aggressive, either. It held so much passion, longing, and love, it absolutely took your breath away. You two stayed together until the need for air became too much, and you pulled away gasping. The goofy smile alongside the blush on George’s face was one of the most adorable things you had ever seen.

Once you were finally able to catch your breath, you placed a hand lightly on his chest while the other found it’s way to his hair. 

“Why play pretend when we can turn it into reality?”


End file.
